Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 002
"Challenge from a Pro! Unleash the Power of Xyz!" is the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the second chapter in the Birth of Existence Arc. Summary In days following his clash with the Black Knight, Yuzuki is swarmed with attention from admirers, challengers, and those interested in the mysterious Distortion Monsters he possess. Among the swarm is a man by the name of Mamoru, a rising Pro Duelists who challenges Yuzuki to a Duel for unknown reasons. Despite his passive appearance, Mamoru Duels Yuzuki with passion and energy as he reveals his trump card, one of the legendary Emperor Deities, Radiance Seraph. Throughout the Duel, Yuzuki questions Mamoru's intentions and his "true self". As the Duel continues, Mamoru begins to change slightly from what his first impression might have led one to believe. In the heat of the moment and faced with Mamoru's "true self", Yuzuki makes an astounding decision... Featured Duel: Yuzuki Taiga vs. Mamoru Turn 1: Yuzuki Yuzuki Normal Summons "Chronos Flash Gunner". Yuzuki Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Mamoru As he controls 3 or less monsters, Mamoru Special Summons 3 "Heavenly Knights" (8/0/0) from his hand, all in Attack Position. As he controls 3 or more monsters, he then Special Summons 2 "Hades Knights" (8/0/0) from his hand, all in Attack Position. As he controls a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster, his "Hades Knights" become LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters while on the field. Mamoru then overlays his 5 Level 8 LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon Light Emperor Deity - Radiance Seraph (8/3800/2700) in Attack Position. Mamoru activates "Overlay Bomb, banishing an Overlay Unit attached to an Xyz Monster he controls to inflict 800 damage to Yuzuki and draw 1 card. He banishes the attached "Hades" (Yuzuki: 4000 → 3200) and draws "Xyz Replay".. He then activates the effect of "Radiance Seraph", detaching an Xyz Material to target 1 card on the field and 1 banished card with the same card type, banishing the first target and returning the second target to his field face-up. He banishes "Flash Gunner" and places "Heavenly Knight" on his field in Attack Position. "Radiance Seraph" attacks directly, but Yuzuki activates his face-down "Warp Point", Special Summoning 1 TIME monster from his hand in face-up Attack Position and making it the attack target. Yuzuki Special Summons "Time-Traveling Soldier" (4/1500/1500). "Radiance Seraph" attacks and destroys "Solider" (Yuzuki: 3200 → 900). As it was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, the effect of "Time-Traveling Soldier" activates, allowing Yuzuki to Special Summon 1 TIME monster from his Deck with 1500 or less ATK in face-up Attack Position. Yuzuki Special Summons another "Time-Traveling Soldier". Mamoru activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Xyz Replay", detaching an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster he controls and having that monster lose 1000 ATK until the End Phase and allowing it to make a second attack this turn ("Radiance Seraph": 3800 → 2800). "Radiance Seraph" attacks "Soldier", but Yuzuki activates the effect of "Warp Point" in his Graveyard, banishing it and 1 TIME monster in his hand to activate 1 "Return Point" from his Deck. Yuzuki banishes "Chronos Magician Girl". The effect of "Return Point" activates, returning a Special Summoned monster Yuzuki controls to his Deck and Special Summoning 1 monster from his Graveyard that was destroyed this turn. Yuzuki returns the "Soldier" he controls to the Deck and Special Summons a "Solider" from his Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Radiance Seraph" attacks and destroys "Soldier". Yuzuki activates "Soldier's" effect again, Special Summoning another "Soldier" from his Deck. During the End Phase, the effect of "Xyz Replay" expires ("Radiance Seraph": 2800 → 3800). Turn 3: Yuzuki Yuzuki Normal Summons "Chronos Raid Pegasus" (4/1100/400). Yuzuki overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper (4/2600/1200) in Attack Position. As "Raid Pegasus" was used as material for the Summon of a "Chronos-Eyes" monster, its effecrt activates, negating the effects of all face-up monsters Mamoru controls until the End Phase. He then activates the effect of "Silence Sniper", detaching 1 Overlay Unit to banish 1 monster his opponent controls and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the Level of the banished monster x100, but "Silence Sniper" cannot attack during the turn it activated its effect. Yuzuki banishes "Radiance Seraph". As "Radiance Seraph" was an Xyz Monster, Mamoru instead takes damage equal to its Rank x200 (Mamoru: 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 4: Mamoru Mamoru draws and activates "Xyz Reincarnation", returning one of his banished Xyz Monster to his Extra Deck and Special Summoning as many of its Xyz Materials from his Graveyard and negating the effects of each one, at the cost of not being able to Xyz Summon this turn. Mamoru Special Summons 3 "Heavenly Knights" (8/0/0) and 1 "Hades Knight" (8/0/0) from his Graveyard, all in Defense Position. Turn 5: Yuzuki Yuzuki draws "Rewrite Factor". He then activates the Equip Spell Card "Scope Booster", equipping it to "Silence Sniper". "Scope Booster's" effect allows Yuzuki to pay 500 Life Ponts target all face-up monsters his opponent controls instead of just one when he activates the effect of "Silence Sniper". Yuzuki activates the effect of "Silence Sniper" and "Scope Booster", detaching 1 Overlay Unit and paying 500 Life Points to banish all monsters his opponent controls and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the total combined Levels of the banished monsters x100 (Yuzuki: 900 → 100 LP). Yuzuki banishes the 3 "Heavenly Knights" and "Hades Knights" (Mamoru: 2400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Birth of Existence Arc